This invention relates to an improved galvanized product which has ductility and paintability characteristics superior to galvanized products presently available. More particularly this invention relates to a continuous process for the production of such galvanized product wherein the galvanized coating is a duplex structure characterized by an iron-zinc intermetallic layer consisting essentially of the zeta phase,, an overlay of free zinc, and an average iron content between about 2 and less than 4%, by weight.
Continuous galvanizing has gained broad acceptance in the steel industry by virtue of its low production cost and galvanized products are broadly accepted by the consuming public because such products last longer than uncoated steel products in certain corrosive environments. Today millions of tons of galvanized strip are produced annually in the United States by continuous hot-dip methods. Such methods have been modified over the years to produce a variety of products having different characteristics.